The present invention relates to a constructible playhouse and, more particularly, to a playhouse that may be easily constructed and accessorized.
A dollhouse or doll's house is a toy home, made in miniature. For the last century, dollhouses have primarily been the domain of children but their collection and crafting is also a hobby for many adults. Currently, dollhouses have a preset layout, limiting the creativity of the user. Further, the dollhouses cannot be disassembled and are therefore difficult to store. Dollhouses are primarily for girls and are normally disposed of or not used once the girl matures.
As can be seen, there is a need for a gender neutral playhouse that may be easily constructed and accessorized.